Favores Custam Caro
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Makoto está cansada de Usagi brincar de casamenteira entre ela e Masato e acaba a magoando ao expor sua frustação, para pedir desculpas, resolve acatar um pedido da amiga, mas Usagi não é alguém que desiste fácil. Do Universo de A Outra Chance.


**Disclaimer: Ainda não recebi nenhuma ligação me avisando que Naoko morreu e deixou tudo pra mim.**

**Essa fic se passa após A Outra Chance.**

**Todo meu amor por Ana (Yuko Kiryu) e Cat pela betagem *hearts***

* * *

**Favores Custam Caro**

"_Problema é seu nome do meio  
Mas no final você não é tão ruim  
Alguém pode me dizer se é tão  
ruim ser tão louca por você?"_

_Hooverphonic – Mad But You_

- Obrigada Moto-kun, – com um sorriso, Makoto agradeceu ao milk-shake que Motoki havia lhe entregado. O loiro estava as atendendo hoje na Fruits Parlor Crown, era dia de folga de Unazuki, com o canto do olho conseguia sentir a presença incandescente do olhar do ruivo no balcão. Sim, ele havia voltado com o mau hábito de olhá-la de longe, de um modo que ela tinha certeza que alguma lei proibia, depois do julgamento. Parece que o que quer que o Oráculo tenha feito, o forçando a reviver as mortes da vida passada havia o "curado" e sim, ele definitivamente conseguia encostar nela agora.

Não o olhando diretamente para não lhe causar a impressão de ter mais importância do que deveria, Makoto voltou o olhar para seus amigos, com as partidas de Ami e Izou, o clima de confraternização entre Senshi e Shitennou tomou um ritmo surpreendentemente calmo. Kotei e Minako havia imposto tão suavemente uma distância amigável entre si que, na maioria das vezes, até Usagi – capitã do navio "MinKo", como ela gostava de chamar - não notava que os dois mal se falavam e, quando faziam, não passavam de conversas superficiais de cortesia. Muito talvez porque as atenções de Kotei se transferiram totalmente para Mamoru e a própria Usagi. Já não era mais possível encontrar Minako numa sala cheia somente seguindo o olhar do líder dos Shitennou. No momento, Kotei e Mamoru conversavam no balcão – perto daquele que não iria ser nomeado por definitivamente não ter posição importante nos pensamentos de Makoto –, ou melhor, Mamoru ouvia algo que Kotei lhe falava bem de perto e que parecia muito importante, já que o moreno mal piscava.

A risada de Usagi fez o olhar de Makoto voltar à mesa onde estavam sentados, Midori havia contado uma piada e ela havia perdido o final, sorriu mesmo assim para os dois. Minako também ria, mas não parecia estar imersa na piada, mas em qualquer que seja o joguinho entre ela e Rei – sentada a sua frente e com um rosto suspeitosamente vermelho. Havia definitivamente alguma coisa acontecendo entre aquelas duas. Já rolavam apostas entre o resto do grupo – excetuando Kotei, mas sim, até mesmo Midori e Mamoru estavam dentro, muito graças a provocações de _certa pessoa_ – sobre quanto tempo mais iria levar para que as duas formassem uma filial Inner Senshi do que Haruka e Michiru tinham. _Certa pessoa _estava na frente até o momento, mas Makoto estava há semanas tentando desqualificá-lo. Alegava que era injusta a vantagem que ele tinha por ouvir às estrelas.

Outra coisa que o convívio e o tempo, mas principalmente o evanescer das lembranças traumáticas da vida passada havia trazido de volta, eram as mesmas briguinhas sem sentido que tinham quando se conheceram, o que causava exaustão em todos. Até mesmo Rei, a maior anti-partidária das relações Shitennou/Senshi – e que provavelmente só estavam ali por súplicas de Usagi e convencimento provido por Minako – já estava cansada delas. As descrevia como "infantis e irritantes" e uma vez chegou a dizer que eles deveriam procurar um quarto de uma vez. Quando ouviu o comentário Midori perguntou se _ela_ não queria seguir esse conselho com _ele_ e ganhou mais um dos olhares gélidos que ela guardava especialmente para ele. E, como essa era basicamente a única reação que ele conseguia arrancar dela, para o Shitennou, era dia ganho.

Makoto pensou nas Outers, estas continuam a manter distância. Setsuna e Hotaru ainda se juntavam a eles vez ou outra, mas Haruka e Michiru não colocavam os pés no apartamento de Mamoru desde a noite fatídica da votação.

Ela tomou um gole de seu milk-shake e tentou com mais empenho voltar a prestar atenção na conversa de Midori e Usagi, mas só pegou o final do discurso do loiro.

- ... pelo menos _eu_ me aproveito da proximidade que eu posso, não fico olhando de longe e só chegando perto para agir como um pirralho de cinco anos de idade – ele começou a falar em tom mais alto, obviamente provocativo. – O que você vai fazer da próxima vez Masato? Qual sua próxima tática sedutora? Jogar os livros dela na lama? Ou quem sabe, lhe puxar o cabelo?

Makoto se engasgou com sua bebida. _Como diabos_ ela e Masato – não adiantava evitar de usar o nome agora, né? – eram de repente o tema da conversa?

Podia-se jurar que Masato iria causar uma cena, mas Kotei, percebendo o perigo, colocou a mão no ombro do Shitennou ruivo e olhou gelidamente para Midori que se afundou na poltrona rindo silenciosamente. Usagi estava roxa tentando prender o riso, Minako e Rei ainda alheias.

- Você não tem realmente nenhum amor pela própria vida, tem? – perguntou Makoto jogando um guardanapo amassado na cara risonha do loiro. Ele só pareceu rir com mais vontade – E não pense que eu não sei que você estava falando de mim! O que você tem a ver com a minha vida afinal?

- Oh lady Ju, não fique brava! Eu só queria me vingar do Masato por ter bebido todo o leite hoje de manhã.

- Pois faça sem me usar da próxima vez! – ela se levantou – Inacreditável! – e saiu da lanchonete.

- Mas você é um idiota mesmo, – acusou Rei, ele lhe soprou um beijo, ela fez cara de nojo, Minako tossiu tentando disfarçar o riso. Se Masato e Midori continuavam com sua estranha relação de amigos-rivais, o loiro e Minako haviam engajado uma amizade fácil e cheia de travessuras, como se teimassem em cair no mesmo ritmo da coreografia tão antiga que dançavam sem nem ao menos pensar muito, mas nem em nome dessa amizade ela colocaria seja lá o que ela tinha com Rei em perigo.

- Mako, espere! – mas Makoto só parou quando estava do lado de fora, ela se apressou, estava frio e seu casaco estava lá dentro – Ele não fez por mal, – ela tentou explicar, também se abraçando e dando pulinhos por causa do tempo.

- Eu mal o conheço, ele não tem que ficar insinuando nada sobre a minha vida!

- Pra ser justa, ele nem citou seu nome...

Makoto olhou para a loira incredulamente.

- Ok, todo mundo sabe que é de você que ele estava falando, mas sejamos sinceras, Mako-chan, você e Masato-san são simplesmente uma questão de tempo.

Por mais que odiasse se irritar com Usagi, aquela situação já estava passando dos limites.

- Olha aqui, Usagi-chan. Eu sei que você tem essa ideia, que você acha maravilhosa, de reviver os relacionamentos que a gente tinha no Silver Millenium, mas já está na hora de você encarar que não está acontecendo! Minako e Rei estão basicamente juntas e o Izou, que se você já esqueceu, está noivo, partiu o coração da Ami-chan que foi cuidar da vida dela e, se você quer minha opinião, fez muito bem! Eu não estou _minimamente_ interessada naquele babaca do Masato, não tem nada acontecendo entre ele e eu nunca vai ter, ok? Nem todo mundo tem um romance miraculoso escrito nas estrelas como você e o Mamoru-san.

O rosto de Usagi empalideceu e por um instante Makoto achou que ela fosse chorar.

"Oh não" pensou, se xingando internamente "Makoto, você sabe que fazer a Usagi chorar é algo se _definitivamente_ não se faz!".

A loira sorriu, mas o sorriso era tão triste que Makoto quase começou a desejar que ela tivesse chorado.

- Sinto muito Mako, eu acho que... – ela suspirou – você está certa...

Um momento de silêncio reinou entre as duas, Makoto estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo, mas simplesmente não conseguia dizer mais nada.

- Vou ver se Mamo-chan quer ir pra casa, te vejo mais tarde.

- Usa! – mas a loira já tinha entrado.

Lá dentro, a loira voltou a agir de seu modo alegre como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas a culpa continuou queimando no estômago de Makoto até o dia em que ela teve a oportunidade de compensar a loira.

oOo

- Mako-chan? – indagou uma voz abafada do outro lado da linha.

- Usa? – perguntou desconfiada – Você não tinha aula hoje?

Um som exasperado veio do outro lado da linha.

- Er, então, você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Favor? Hmm? – perguntou desconfiada, colocando a mão na cintura. Amava Usagi, mas não estava muito inclinada. É verdade que se sentia culpada por seu último encontro dias atrás, mas a culpa não era tão grande quanto o alívio de não ser mais incomodada pelas insinuações da amiga e, além isso, tinha planos de usar o dia livre para colocar algumas costuras em dia.

- É que eu marquei por engano a prova dos bolos do casamento hoje e não vou poder ir, provas na faculdade e tudo mais...

Makoto franziu o cenho. Não era época de provas na faculdade e, mesmo se fosse, até parece que Usagi saberia ou sequer desmarcaria uma prova de _bolos_ para o _casamento_ – as duas coisas mais importantes na vida dela – pra ir fazer uma prova.

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Que vá a prova de bolos pra mim? – perguntou esperançosa. – Você é especialista em bolos, tenho certeza que vai escolher o mais gostoso.

- Mamoru-san não pode ir?

- Ele está no hospital, por favor Mako-chan!

- Usagi, eu nem sabia que você já tinha marcado o casamento, como assim você já está marcando prova de bolos? Note que eu estou tentando, com bastante força, não ficar magoada que não sou _eu_ quem vai fazer seu bolo.

- Mas vai ser você! – explicou ela, mais exasperada ainda e inteligentemente ignorando a primeira pergunta. – Por isso que eu preciso que seja você quem vai lá provar os bolos, pra me dizer qual sabor fica mais gostoso pra você copiar depois ué.

Makoto respirou fundo, oh deusa porque ela tinha que se envolver com uma pessoa tão confusa?

- Olha Usagi…

- Por favor, Mako-chan! Por favorzinho!

Embora a coisa toda parecesse muitíssimo suspeita, a voz de Usagi soou realmente desesperada e, como diria Minako, não havia nada que a loira não pedisse sorrindo que elas não fizessem chorando, não é mesmo?

- Ok, me passa o endereço e a hora.

- Yaaay! – a outra festejou antes de fazer o que lhe fora pedido.

oOo

Elas entraram numa sala decorada com móveis provençais em cores claras, no meio havia uma longa mesa cromada com pedaços de bolos de todo o tipo, organizados em fileiras e com etiquetas explicando os ingredientes utilizados no preparo. É claro que ela desconfiou quando a atendente avisou que ela havia sido a segunda pessoa a vir em nome de Tsukino Usagi, mas ela realmente só começou a xingar a princesinha mentalmente com palavrões realmente sujos quando avistou as ondas de cabelo avermelhado do homem de costas conversando – pra não dizer flertando, o que definitivamente não gerou ondas de raiva se espalharem pelo corpo de Makoto, negativo, não senhor – com uma outra atendente.

- Esta senhorita também veio em nome de Tsukino-san.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

_Rude!_

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – ela retrucou pondo uma mão no quadril. – Usagi é minha melhor amiga e ela _me_ pediu pra vir aqui por ela.

- Bem, foi a Usagi-chan que me ligou e disse que Mamoru não poderia vir...

- É claro que ela disse – riu sem humor andando de um lado par ao outro nervosamente – No que ela está pensando? Ela simplesmente não pode ficar forçando situações assim entre as pessoas!

- Wow! Você parece bem incomodada por eu ter vindo! Talvez se fosse o Midori, você não teria se importado tanto. Vocês são amiguinhos e tudo mais, vi o modo como você dançou com ele, aposto que acha ele parecido com o seu antigo namorado, aquele sempai.

Céus, aquele baile havia sido meses atrás!

- Como assim o _modo _como eu dancei com o Midori? E como você sabe do meu antigo sempai? Aliás, o que isso tudo tem haver com você? Minha vida não tem _nada_ a ver com você!

Arfando de ódio, Makoto procurou olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse ele, foi quando, finalmente, percebeu que estavam completamente sozinhos.

- Onde foram as atendentes? – perguntou.

- Como vou saber? – disse ele com aquela arzinho superior que tanto a irritava – Talvez tenham fugido assustadas da sua cara vermelha.

- Como ousa! – cega de ódio, Makoto apanhou o pedaço de bolo mais próximo e atirou em direção a ele.

Após o ato, ela fechou os olhos com força e cobriu a boca aberta, horrorizada com o que tinha feito. Como era possível que aquele homem conseguisse fazer com que ela perdesse as estribeiras tão facilmente? Ele era _tão_ irritante! Odiava aquele cabelo de cor anormal dele, aqueles olhos que não decidiam a cor que tinham como se ele fosse algum tipo de monstro mitológico, o horrível sotaque americano, mas principalmente aquele sorrisinho prepotente que ele sempre exibia.

Ao não ouvir ou notar qualquer reação dele, Makoto abriu um dos olhos cautelosamente, a longa juba avermelhada estava coberta de glacê perolado e o guardanapo rendado havia lhe colado na testa, simplesmente hilário. Mas, antes que ela pudesse deixar escapar as gargalhadas, ele veio em sua direção com um enorme pedaço de bolo de chocolate, ela soltou um gritinho abafado e ainda tentou correr, mas o pedaço lhe acertou em cheio nas costas. Seu corpo tencionou e Makoto pode sentir os pelinhos de seu corpo inteiro se arrepiarem ao sentir a substância gelada e grudenta lhe entrar por dentro da blusa.

Ridículo. Como ela estava envolvida de novo numa guerra de comida em tão pouco tempo?

- Ah, mas você vai _pagar _por isso! – ela disse entre os dentes, escolhendo um pedaço de bolo com ameixas, ela nunca entendera muito bem porque as pessoas colocavam logo ameixas em recheio de bolo, e tentando acertá-lo outra vez.

Ver o modo como o rosto dele se acendeu quase valeu mais do que ver a mancha branco arroxeada aparecer em sua imaculada camisa marfim.

- _Oh you didn't!_

Ele tinha outro pedaço de bolo preparado para acertá-la e, tentando fugir do contra-ataque, Makoto se enfiou em baixo da mesa. E, embora o pedaço de bolo tenha parado na parede atrás de Makoto, sua estratégia não adiantou muito, visto que o ruivo a seguiu, puxando um de seus tornozelos. A Senshi tentou procurar onde se agarrar, mas foi inútil, logo ela estava deitada no chão, ofegante, coberta em glacê, enquanto ele, de joelhos, se debruçada sobre ela.

- Você não deveria ter começado uma guerra de comigo, _Mako-chan_.

Ela apertou os lábios, seu peito subia e descia pesadamente, o rosto dele estava alarmantemente próximo, ela fez uma tentativa de meia-tigela de escapar, mas num movimento rápido, ele a segurou pela cintura, ela prendeu a respiração quando notou que seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. A gargalhada de Masato encheu a sala quando um novo pedaço de bolo atingiu o rosto da Senshi.

- Jogo sujo! – reclamou ela tentando limpar os olhos cobertos da massa grudenta, ainda deitada no chão – Típico!

- Mas Kino-san, como você espera que eu jogue limpo numa guerra de bolos?

Makoto fez um muxoxo, resmungando algo sobre "alguém que se achava muito engraçado" e tentou se levantar, o olhar fulminante que ela estava direcionando a ele poderia ser assustador, se ela não tivesse coberta de bolo ou escorregado um pouco, tendo de ser amparada pela mesa para ficar completamente ereta, rendendo a Masato boas gargalhadas que morreram quando ela voltou a acertá-lo.

Logo, perceberam que o desespero para fugir dos pedaços de bolo voadores não era tão grande quando a necessidade de acertar um ao outro, fazendo com que a distância entre seus corpos ficasse cada vez menor.

Makoto nunca soube muito bem como aconteceu, daquela vez, não havia sido a primeira desde que haviam voltado a se falar, ou melhor, a discutir, depois do julgamento, mas, de alguma forma, ela acabou em cima daquela mesa, completamente coberta em glacê e butter cream com Masato entre suas pernas a beijando fervorosamente.

- Eu odeio você – disse ela quando ele finalmente descolou os lábios dos seus, interdito em lamber uma trilha de merengue em seu pescoço.

- Nah, mentira sua.

Ele riu quando ela o puxou pelos cabelos como represália, mas sabia que ela não estava realmente aborrecida, as pernas ainda estavam cruzadas firmemente com volta de seu quadril, afinal.

- Não me chame de mentirosa!

A resposta dele foi outro beijo. Os dedos, antes apertados em volta das raízes do cabelo dele, entraram pelos fios avermelhados até que travaram no meio e ela começou a rir silenciosamente no meio do beijo fazendo com que ele se afastasse a olhando curiosamente.

- Seu cabelo está todo embaraçado, cheio de açúcar e migalhas de bolo – disse ela, rindo livremente.

- É? E sua cara está cheia desse recheio grudento de chocolate – o riso dela morreu numa exclamação surpresa quando ele lambeu sua bochecha.

- Como nós sempre acabamos assim? – perguntou ela erguendo os olhos para encará-lo.

Os lábios de Masato se contorceram num de seus sorrisos mais cheios de si.

- Eu sou irresistível?

Dessa vez a represália veio em forma de soco no ombro, a força desmedia o fez cambalear um pouco, a firmeza do abraço das pernas dela o amparou.

- Céus, mulher! Pra quê toda essa agressividade?

- Porque você é um canalha.

- Canalha do qual você não consegue tirar as mãos.

Mordendo o lábio de ódio, Makoto limpou um punhado de bolo amassado que tinha em cima da mesa e esfregou na cara de Masato, tentando a todo custo apagar aquele sorrisinho irritante, mas o efeito foi quebrado por ele, que achou que era uma boa ideia lamber o recheio de cereja diretamente dos dedos de Makoto.

Eles se separaram num pulo ao ouvirem alguém pirragueando, Masato xingou baixinho em inglês, Makoto se apressou para descer da mesa e tentar cobrir suas coxas com a saia que havia subido bastante. Havia um homem usando um terno, com uma expressão bastante raivosa na entrada da sala.

- Oh meu deus! O que aconteceu aqui? – uma das moças que estava antes na sala com eles, surgiu por detrás do homem na porta, perguntou em choque.

- Akiko-kun, porque não tinha ninguém com os _clientes_ na sala? – ele disse "clientes" com tanto sarcasmo que por um momento de loucura Makoto teve vontade de acertar aquele terninho imaculado dele com bolo. Credo, ele tinha razão, ela era de fato agressiva.

- E-eu só saí um minuto! Precisava confirmar com Tsukino-san os nomes que eles deram, chegou aquele carregamento novo de guardanapos e a menina nova ficou confusa, eu sinto muito Tachibana-san!

Makoto e Masato se entreolharam envergonhados.

- Não precisa castigar a menina, – pediu Masato com uma careta – não foi culpa dela.

O homem bufou.

- Vá apanhar a equipe de limpeza. Não quero saber de você nunca mais deixando clientes sozinhos nessa sala, está me ouvindo?

- Sim, senhor, – e saiu dali quase correndo.

- E qual de vocês pretende pagar por todo esse prejuízo?

- Ele paga, – Makoto respondeu de pressa.

- Hey! Mas foi você quem começou a guerra de bolo!

- Você quem me provocou! Além do mais, você tem dinheiro – ele xingou em inglês. – Hey! Eu já vi filmes o suficiente pra entender o que você está falando! – Ela caminhou em direção à saída, seus saltos estavam colando no chão e tinha alguma coisa grudenta entre suas coxas, urgh – Vou embora.

- Senhorita, você não pode sair daqui sem pagar pelo prejuízo causado a esta loja.

- É? E você vai fazer o que? – Masato agarrou-lhe a mão numa tentativa de acalmá-la, o que era hilário vindo de alguém com o pavio tão curto.

- Chamar a polícia, é claro – sujeitinho de nariz em pé! Mas Makoto ficou quieta, a última coisa que precisava era uma ficha policial tirando sua bolsa na universidade.

- Mas eu já não disse que ele vai pagar tudo?!

- Quando ele pagar você pode ir.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Anda, Sanjouin, vai se coçando que eu quero ir embora daqui.

- _Bossy!_ – mas de fato começou a tentar tirar a carteira do bolso do casaco, o problema é que mover os dedos que teimavam em grudar estava difícil. Quando finalmente conseguiu entregar o cartão de crédito, Tachibana-san teve que limpá-lo com um guardanapo antes de entregar a atendente de caixa para ser usado.

Makoto e Masato discutiram baixinho durante todo o processo, os outros clientes e atendentes na recepção fazendo Makoto se sentir um animal no zoológico. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu sair do local, Masato ainda tentou lhe dar uma carona, ela fingiu que precisava voltar porque tinha esquecido a bolsa e fugiu pela outra saída antes que ele percebesse que ela não estava carregando uma quando chegou.

Ela estava quase se arrependendo de ter fugido de Masato voltando a pé para casa por ter que ignorar os olhares das pessoas e a cobertura que, líquida graças ao calor de sua pele, lhe escorria pelo meio das costas criando uma sensação horrível, quando teve a brilhante ideia de ligar para a criatura abençoada que lhe colocou naquela situação.

- Alou? – uma voz masculina a atendeu

- Mamoru-san?

-Makoto?

- Você ficou o dia todo em casa hoje, não ficou? Usagi também, presumo?

- Fiquei... – ele parecia confuso - Ficamos, por quê?

Ela riu sem humor algum. Inacreditável!

- Diga a sua noivinha, que eu vou QUEIMAR – se as pessoas estavam a olhando somente com curiosidade, agora era definitivamente medo estampado em seus rosto ao vê-la coberta de bolo, com uma expressão assassina gritando no telefone – todos os mangás dela. Diga também pra ela esquecer o gosto da minha comida porque eu não vou fazer mais _nada_ pra ela nos próximos MIL ANOS!

E desligou.

* * *

**N/A: Olá amores, espero que tenham gostado da fic mais levinha e EXTREMAMENTE clichê. A próxima já está na parte da primeira edição, mas deve demorar um pouco porque não tenho me sentindo tão bem quanto antes & ainda não sei se a posto sozinha ou se faço uma mini-fic longfic, já que faz parte de uma série de fics focadas na relação Minako/Rei e é claro, Midori.. Por falar nele... JADEITE NÃO MORREU EM CRYSTAL, MANO EU ESTOU TÃO FELIZ QUE VOU EXPLODIR E AINDA TEVE TODA UMA CENINHA TOSCA COM OS MENINOS SE APRESENTANDO ADKJASFHABDSA. **

**Mas, então o problema é que a relação deles é a mais emocionalmente exaustiva no momento e eu não estou podendo lidar.**

**Quanto aos fãs de um certo Kunzite, Kotei está na próxima fic também, não temam! Também sou Shitennou/Senshi no fundo, mas tem que ter um sofrimentozinho né? :P**

**Bem, é isso. Bom início de aulas pra quem estuda!**

**Beijos :)**


End file.
